Doctor Who MSN Gone Wild!
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: What will The Doctor and Torchwood get onto MSN? Madness ensues. Technically a Torchwood crossover but no one really reads them So... Enjoy. I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who Please Review.
1. Meet the Team

**51stCenturyConservatory's has joined the conversation **

**CoffeeKing has joined the conversation**

**51stCenturyConservatory's**: Hi Guys!

**CoffeeKing**: Jack... What the HELL!

**51stCenturyConservatory's**: Ummmmm...

**ILoveInsertNameHere** **has joined the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: hey guys. What the HELL Jack!

**51stCenturyConservatory's**:Ummmmm...

**WeAreMad has joined the conversation**

**WooHoo has joined the conversation **

**WeAreMad**: Jack... What The HELL!

**WooHoo:** I agree What the HELL!

**51stCenturyConservatory's: **Ummm...

**CoffeeKing**: Jack... .

**51stCenturyConservatory's**: FINE you have a thing called 21st Century Conservatorys don't you.

**CoffeeKing**:Yeah...

**51stCenturyConservatory's: **So I changed it to suit me :)

**CoffeeKing**: 2 things you hate smileys and please change it

**51stCenturyConservatory's**: Fine :(

**51stCenturyConservatory's has changed there name**

**TimeNumpty**: How about this.

**CoffeeKing**: No

**TimeNumpty has changed their name**

**OwenIsStupid**:This

**ILoveInsertNameHere:** Hey!.

**OwenIsStupid has changed their name**

**ImmortalWeirdo**: How about this

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Perfect

**WooHoo**: Yep

**WeAreMad**: Seconded

**CoffeeKing**: It shows who you are cariad.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Yay!

**ImmortalWeirdo has been disconnected**

**WeAreMad**: What just happened

**CoffeeKing**:He fell off his chair in joy and pulled out half the computers cables while he was doing so...

**CoffeeKing has left the conversation**

**WooHoo**: and he's gone to help Jack

* * *

_Please Review..._


	2. Of Weevils, Guns and Insaneness

**ImmortalWeirdo has joined the conversation **

**CoffeeKing has joined the conversation**

**WooHoo has joined the conversation**

**WeAreMad has joined the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere has joined the conversation**

**CoffeeKing**:Jack...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Yes...

**CoffeeKing**: You are out Weevil hunting right?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Yes...

**CoffeeKing**: So how are you on MSN?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Well I'm talking into the com which then types it for me and puts it on MSN. OWW!

**CoffeeKing**:What just happened and how can you know what I'm typing?

**WooHoo**: What was it Jack!

**ImmortalWeirdo**: He clawed me the little bugger! And it's saying what your typing so stop putting exclamation and question marks. Come here you!

**CoffeeKing**:Do you want me to come and pick you up?

**ImmortalWeirdo**:Please, OW stop it, Haha I've got you now.

**CoffeeKing has left the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Jack that is just creepy.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: wdscfxrcgghihb

**WeAreMad**: What?

**CoffeeKing has joined the conversatio**

**CoffeeKing**: What do you mean. Oh... Ummm...

**WooHoo**: are you using coms as well...

**CoffeeKing**: yep and he's laying unconscious next to a dead Weevil. Great.

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Do you want me to get the med bay ready.

**CoffeeKing**: Yes please. God Jack you are flipping heavy. There we go I'll be there in a minute .

**WooHoo**: What's the matter with Jack.

**CoffeeKing**: Oh the usual scratches, cuts, bullet holes the works...

**WeAreMad**: Did you just say bullet holes.

**CoffeeKing**: yep

**WooHoo**: ...

**2 hours later on MSN**

**WooHoo**: and a Weevil just happened to have a gun...

**ImmortalWeirdo**:yep

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Right...

**WeAreMad**: I've got to go bye...

**WeAreMad has left the conversation**

**WooHoo**: Me too otherwise Reese will get worried

**WooHoo has left the conversation**

**CoffeeKing**: Got to go bye cariad

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: same cariad

**ImmortalWeirdo**: hey!

**CoffeeKing has left the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere has left the conversation**

**ImmortalWeirdo**: All alone again :(


	3. Salutes and Weirdness

**ImmortalWeirdo has joined the conversation**

**CoffeeKing has joined the conversation**

**WooHoo has joined the conversation**

**WeAreMad has joined the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere has joined the conversation**

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Hey guys!

**CoffeeKing**: Hi...

**WooHoo**: What's the matter Jack?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Why, if I'm happy, do you always think somethings wrong?

**WooHoo**: Because that's normally what happens.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: you shall see why I'm happy in a minute...

**WeAreMad**: What's that funny noise that sounds like Owens moaning?

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Hey!

**ImmortalWeirdo has been disconnected**

**CoffeeKing**: Oh not again

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff has joined the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Who the hell are you?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: I'm the driver of the thing that sounds like Owen moaning.

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Oyy not you too

**ImmortalWeirdo has joined the conversation**

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Hi Jack * does a one fingered salute at said captain*

**ImmortalWeirdo**: hey Doc * returns one fingered salute with a two fingered salute at said Doctor*

**CoffeeKing**: Ummm...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Oh. Ianto the Doctor, Doctor Ianto.

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Hi * shakes hand*

**CoffeeKing**: Hi *returns shake*

**WeAreMad**: So...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Right WeAreMad is Tosh

**WeAreMad**: Hi

**ImmortalWeirdo**: WooHoo is Gwen

**WooHoo**: Hello

**ImmortalWeirdo**: and ILoveInsertNameHere is Owen

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Hi, just a question but what is the so called thing that sounds like me moaning?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Oh that's my time machine the TARDIS.

**AmIBothered has joined the conversation**

**AmIBothered**: you say that as if it's normal spaceman!

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **It is! Well... From where I'm from anyway...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: And you are...?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Jack...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Am I not aloud to say hi anymore... :(

**AmIBothered**: I'm Donna, what's the matter with you flyboy?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: What?

**AmIBothered**: He Slammed his head into the console...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: I'm fine really...

**CoffeeKing**: can we stop putting ... Please 0.0

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Only if you tell me what 0.0 is...

**CoffeeKing**: It's puppy eyes and just a question but what is up with your name Doctor?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **Well...

**AmIBothered**: Oh here we go...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff is typing**

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: What?

**AmIBothered**: you asked a question that will make him talk forever and a day. Maybe longer...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff is typing**

**WeAreMad**:how long does it take to write for god sake

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **I'm glad you asked. It's because most people think that time is in a line I mean really when will Facebook learn that time is not a line but a great big ball of non-linear, Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey stuff. Because there are other universes too which when they clash create a rift in time and space which the TARDIS refusals on and all the aliens and what not that come out of it you take care of... Ok I'm good now.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: ...

**AmIBothered**: ...

**CoffeeKing**: ...

**WeAreMad**: ...

**WooHoo**: ...

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: ...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **What?

**CoffeeKing**: Anyone want a Coffee?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Sure

**AmIBothered**: Cool

**WeAreMad**: Thanks

**WooHoo**: Please

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: Yep

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Yes Please


	4. Enemy's Ahoy

**TheMaster has joined the conversation**

**DalekKaan has joined the conversation**

**Cyberman has joined the conversation**

**Slitthen has joined the conversation**

**WeepingAngel has joined the conversation**

**AngelBob has joined the conversation**

**TheMaster**: HaHaHa

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff has joined the conversation**

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **Hey guys... Where is everybody?

**TheMaster**: Hello Doctor

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Hi Koschei how are you

**TheMaster**: ...Fine... how are you?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **Oh I like this game hi Jack!

**TheMaster has changed their name**

**ImmortalWeirdo**: how did you know it was me?

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: You didn't ask me to call you master, you asked me how I was and you didn't tell me how you were going to take over the world and how I wasn't going to stop you.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Wow...

**DalekKaan**:I will exterminate you Doctor!

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff:** Two things Ianto exterminate is wrote in capitals and how could a Dalek type?

**DalekKaan has changed their name.**

**CoffeeKing**: I really don't know

**Cyberman**: EXTER... I mean... DELETE

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **What the hell Gwen

**Cyberman has changed their name**

**WooHoo**: Oh...

**Slitthen**: Hello Doctor, you look handsome

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff:** two things Tosh you can't see me but thanks, and the Slitthen hate me...

**Slitthen has changed their name**

**WeAreMad**: I told you it wouldn't work...

**WeepingAngel**: Hello Doctor...

**AngelBob**: We will hunt you down...

**WeepingAngel**: and you will go to a time where no human exists...

**AngelBob**: The time of THE SALES!

**WeepingAngel**: *facepalm*

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: **Owen is WeepingAngel and Donna is obliviously AngelBob of which is a weird name.

**AngelBob has changed their name**

**WeepingAngel has changed their name**

**ILoveInsertNameHere**: DONNA!

**AmIBothered**: I told you he's too good...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Well that went well...

**SoundOfDrums has joined the conversation**

**SoundOfDrums**: Hello Doctor...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: Hello Koschei**

**SoundOfDrums**: Don't call me that! I'm going to take over the world using ... LOLLY POPS AND DUCK TAPE! Wahaha! and you can't stop me!

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff**: Good luck with that...

**SoundOfDrums**: Beg all you... Wait what?

**CoffeeKing**: I'm making coffee and this time you are all going to have to come and get it...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff: Cool**

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff has left the conversation**

**ImmortalWeirdo has left the conversation**

**WooHoo has left the conversation**

**CoffeeKing has left the conversation**

**ILoveInsertNameHere has left the conversation**

**WeAreMad has left the conversation**

**AmIBothered has left the conversation**

**SoundOfDrums**: Hey come back here I haven't finished with you yet!


	5. Doctor Doctor

**Nightingale Has joined the conversation**

**BadWolf has joined the conversation**

**AmIBothered has joined the conversation**

**BadWolf**: Hi guys

**Nightingale**: Hi Rose

**AmIBothered**:Hey

**BadWolf**: So what have you been doing in the TARDIS Donna

**AmIBothered**: Oh just stuff really, we went to the 1990s and bumped into a guy called the Brigader who seemed to be the Doctors old friend. We never talked to him though. Paradoxes...

**BadWolf**: they're annoying. Its just paradox this paradox that... dam here he comes!

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff has joined the conversation **

**ImmortalWeirdo has joined the conversation**

**BadWolf**: Hi Jack!

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Hi Rose! What's with the name?

**BadWolf**: It's to creep out the Doctor... I don't think it's working though...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff:** Nope it's not...

**BadWolf**: Honestly shorten your name it's annoying...

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff:**ok

**Wibbly-WobblyTimey-WimeyStuff has changed their name**

**ThetaRules**: how's this?

**BadWolf**: Who's Theta?

**ThetaRules**: It's my old nickname. :(

**AmIBothered**: Why the sad face...

**ThetaRules**: You don't like it do you... :(

**Nightingale**: Of course we do. :/

**ThetaRules has changed their name**

**NoOneLikesMyNickname**: :(

**ImmortalWeirdo**: That's not true it's just... Different.

**NoOneLikesMyNickname has changed their name**

**JackLikesMyNickname**: :)

**ImmortalWeirdo**: I do but change that name of yours please 0.0

**JackLikesMyNickname has changed their name**

**TimeFlys**: how's this

**BadWolf**: don't tell me that's a old nickname too.

**TimeFlys**: No :(

**TimeFlys has changed their name**

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: there we go

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Cool

**AmIBothered**: Shows where you come from spaceman

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: I can change it back

**BadWolf**: NO!

**Nightingale**: now that that's settled why don't we explore the TARDIS

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: Why would I need to explore my own ship?

**BadWolf**: You can guide us

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller: **Yay!


	6. Time And Really Daft Interventions

**ImmortalWeirdo has joined the conversation**

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller has joined the conversation**

**ImmortalWeirdo**: That was Fun!

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: even I didn't know that lion was in there!

**BadWolf has joined the conversation**

**BadWolf**: It was a good thing no one got hurt mister ' my ship is perfectly safe' !

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: Hey don't expect a 903 year old alien to remember where he keeps stuff! :(

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Don't worry Doc I know the feeling!

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: :)

**BadWolf**: Got to go. Bye!

**BadWolf has left the conversation**

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: hey Jack, I've got something to show you...

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Let me just get Ianto...

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: how loud can you shout Jack?

**CoffeeKing has joined the conversation**

**CoffeeKing**: What do you want now Jack?

**ImmortalWeirdo**: The Doc wants to show us something

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: Well it's not really me...

**TARDIS has joined the conversation**

**TARDIS**: Hello my Thief

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: I wish you would stop calling me that

**TARDIS**: Sorry... My thief... :p

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Ha the TARDIS is funny when she can talk!

**CoffeeKing**: ... WHAT THE HELL!

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: I gave the TARDIS Msn So...

**AmIBothered has joined the conversation**

**AmIBothered**: Hey guys what's up

**CoffeeKing**: scroll up

**AmIBothered**: What the Hell, spaceman!

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: maybe this wasn't such a good idea

**TARDIS**: of course it was my thief

**ImmortalWeirdo**: And whys she calling you her thief...

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: because I stole her...

**TARDIS**: And I stole him...

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: I am not going to explain myself.

**ImmortalWeirdo**: Rightttttt...

**Rassilon has joined the conversation**

**Rassilon**: DOCTOR!

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller**: Got to go... Bye...

**GallifreyanTimeTraveller ha left the conversation**

**Rassilon has changed their name**

**TARDIS**: Ha I got him that time!

**ImmortalWeirdo**: how come you can do that but he works us out every time?

**TARDIS**: *shrugs*

**TARDIS has left the conversation**


End file.
